The second beggening no one knew about
by purity wood
Summary: Babies,twins,shims, and half demons! Whoa it's superfradulisticexpealadotious! oH gosh just read. and review! Oohhhhhhhh
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello beautiful people of earth! This is my first fan fiction yayayayay!

Meeting the characters

First there was Naraku, but know Naraku is dead. In addition, Kagura killed herself, because she fell in love with him. (A/N: odd twist but who cares?)

There was one problem though. They had had a son of which Kagura named Sanoske before she killed herself. So Sanoske was forced to live alone in a

Big castle in which he had trouble growing up because his parents were dead.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome became mates and had their own little bundle of pride and joy. Her name was Sakura. She had Kagome's hair, Inuyasha's ears, Kagome's kindness, Inuyasha eyes, and Kagome's looks, Inuyasha strength and Kagome's attitude.

Miroku and Sango were also married and they had twins. Their names were Melu and Sasuke. Melu had long brown hair, purple eyes Sango's attitude Miroku's intelligence. Sasuke had bright green eyes chestnut colored hair. Miroku's kindness and Sango's anger and intelligence.

Koga finally let go of chasing after Kagome. Then mated with Ayame. They now have a son named Kora he had mixed matched blue and green eyes, Ayame's hair, Koga's speed, and Ayame's ability to fight with leaves. His father assigned Ginto and Hakkaku to protect him.

Shippo and Kilala also became mates, but sadly, they have no child.

Sesshomaru and Rin were also mates, and they had a child. Her name was Zen. She had Sesshomaru's hair, Rin's beauty, Sesshomaru's speed and Rin's gracefulness and sadly, Jaken was assigned to protect her.

Kohaku and Kanna were also married (Another odd pairing!) they had had Triplets! Their names were Haku, Midor, and Fujiko. Haku had blue hair and light blue eyes his fathers strength. Midor had fiery red hair and red eyes and His father's curiosity. Fujiko had earthy brown hair and brown eyes and fought with his fathers Scythe. All children had Kanna's ability to steal souls with a mirror.

Jaken had finally found a toad demon to mate with! Her name was Chiheru, but they had a shim! Its name was Yubaba. It had short curly gray hair, gray eyes two-foot nose and swollen lips. Moreover, a miniature version of Jaken's staff.

Well there we go! In addition, as for Yubaba. Unfiltered water I just could not resist so does not kill me for taking your idea!

Oh and I do not own inuyasha!

Review!


	2. authors note already!

i am so sorry for not updating yet! My friend who posts my story computer is down so be paitient!  
LALALALA"  
Purity wood 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one sorry for the long wait…my friend Missi a.k.a.: unfiltered water. Is putting up my chapters and she has been delaying putting them up! I forgive her though she kept nagging me for a second draft.

Chapter 2

Stay away from Sango.

So now, in feudal Japan, all of the kids are fourteen except for Sakura who would be fifteen in one week.

"Sakura, time to wake up."

"Okay mom I will be down in a minute." She got out of bed and took off her white nightgown, and put on her green t-shirt and jean skirt and put her hair in a braid.

"Sakura, hurry up." Yelled Inuyasha

"Coming!" she yelled back down.

(At Sango and Miroku's house)

"Melu, get you're a-…em I mean get your butt down her now!" yelled a very angry Sango.

"Sango, calm down please. I really didn't mean to do it!" pleaded a very scared Miroku.

"Yeah like you didn't mean to touch me there before." She snapped.

"Uh...well,"

"Melu!"

"I'm right here mom!" called Melu.

"Oh well cover your eyes." Sango said which she did.

"Daddy, that gotta hurt!" said Melu after looking at a bloodied up Miroku.

(At koga's house)

Koga woke up and did his usual routine of hunting for his family, plus Ginto and Hakku so he went to his favorite hunting spot, in which he smelled a familiar scent but, paid no attention, so he waited for five hours but he didn't find anything so he went home to find His son Kora with a thousands rabbits on him.

A/n: there we go review and no flames!


End file.
